


Kitten by the Fire

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Embarrassment, Erections, F/M, Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Caster Cu Chulainn plays with Reader by the campfire while the other servants are asleep.





	Kitten by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is wearing Guadako's default outfit, minus the leggings. because naughty

It was time to rest for the night. Caster Cu Chulainn lit a campfire. The others fell asleep immediately after a long day. As Servants, they didn’t need to but it passed the time. Seeing that the others were out, Cu reached for you. You blushed and got into his lap. Your relationship with him was still a secret.

After going the whole day not being able to touch you, he was a starving man. His hands travelled up and down your body, skirting the sides of your breasts and squeezing your hips when they arrived there. You relaxed back into his chest, enjoying the gentle touching. His hands continued down your thighs. You were vaguely hoping that your skirt was covering your panties when he suddenly pulled your knees open wide.  
  
“Cu, what are you-”  
  
You stopped in shock, feeling the heat from the fire hitting your bare parts. He had taken one hand and pulled your panties to the side. It was out there for the world to see. For all you knew, it glistened in the dance of the fire’s light. You hid your face in his neck, mewling.  
  
“Ha ha ha, everyone’s asleep, Kitten. Relax.”  
  
You pulled your face free and your gaze darted around to confirm. Mash was lying on her side, facing away. Peacefully still sleeping. Arash was lying on his back with his arm over his face. His stomach rose and fell in a slow rhythm.  
  
A canine grazed the back of your neck out of nowhere, making you squeak and twitch, your thighs opening further.  
  
“Cu!” you whined in protest.  
  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
  
You could hear the shit-eating grin in his voice. Yet, you remained silent. No one opened their eyes at the sound of your voices but the embarrassment still heated your body. You tried to keep a lid on your pants, your chest heaving. Cu didn’t help the matter, dipping his middle finger daintily into your wet pussy. It pulsed around the tip like a lewd greeting.  
  
Cu chuckled, then swirled the finger around. You moaned quietly in your throat. He pulled the finger back and you could almost /feel/ the slick coming with it in a shiny, white string.  
  
The mage groaned, his warm breath hitting your skin.  
  
“You don’t know what you do to me, wearing that skirt all day.”  
  
You whimpered in response. He chose that moment to boop the tip of your clit. You swallowed a second, louder moan, all the buildup heightening the pleasure. He moved quickly to clamp his thumb and finger around your clit. You squirmed, needing more than that.  
  
“Cu,” you pleaded with a whisper.  
  
“Heh, did you forget that we aren’t alone?” he teased.  
  
You threw your head back onto his shoulder, your cheeks darkening.  
  
“Cu, why?!”  
  
He hushed you, nibbling your ear. Cu used the slick on his finger to circle your clit. You nosed his chin and hummed, finally getting the stimulation you craved. He held you tighter as you squirmed again, this time not being able to stop.  
  
“Please…!”  
  
He was grinning triumphantly at what he was doing to you. But he had just started. He pressed harder on your clit and grabbed your breast through your clothes.  
  
“Don’t stop, don’t stop!”  
  
You did your best to keep your voice down. Cu growled to himself, his erection pressing into your ass through your clothes. You pressed back, his hand following your hips and still touching you.  
  
You decided,  _fuck it_ , you wanted that orgasm. Even if the others woke up. You pressed your face into his neck again so you didn’t have to look at anyone and concentrated on keeping your noises down. Broken moans and gasps escaped your lips as Cu worked you faster.  
  
“You’re so soft,” he purred, so quiet only you could hear. And feel, vibrating in his throat.  
  
“More, please,” you whispered into his skin.  
  
He gave it to you immediately. You had to bite down on his neck then or risk waking the others for sure. Cu gasped, then swore, squeezing your breast harder.  
  
You felt the familiar, knot of heaven tightening in your lower belly.  
  
“A little more, a little more,” you began to chant.  
  
“Hold still!”  
  
He tried to give you what you needed but your hips moved about. After a few minutes of chasing you around with his fingers, you suddenly arched back, whining loudly before he clamped his other hand over your mouth. You sagged down into his lap, as much as his erection would allow. The fire started to dry your sweat.  
  
Cu wasn’t quite done with you. He returned his finger to your pussy, adding two extra. They slipped in easily with the slick you had produced. It felt like an hour before he pulled them back out because surely, your luck would run out and someone would wake up.  
  
His soaked fingers travelled upwards. They passed by your face to end up in his open mouth. He made a show of sucking on them like a man having a delicious meal for the first time in years, staring into your eyes as he did so.  
  
He took your face with his other hand, guiding you into a rough kiss. He pulled back to look at you, a lazy grin on his face.  
  
“You did good, Kitten.” 


End file.
